


Thunder

by mellark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Solar Flares, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellark/pseuds/mellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news came in March. The End came in July. Their love never died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this all started out as a small blurb and then I liked the ending so I added the rest. I basically wrote this whole thing backwards and it sucks but I've never posted anything before so...here we go.

 

06:   OVERCAST

 

We found out on a Wednesday morning in March. It was raining. I found you outside in the street.

I called out for you from the doorway; asked you to come inside to talk. Your lip curved up a bit and you beckoned for me to join you under the clouds. So I did.

I went to hug you, but you intercepted my hands and filled them with your own.

You smiled. You asked me to dance.

So we did. We danced under the drops of rain, the tears of the sky. We danced with the thunder, the roar of God. We danced until our feet hurt and our bodies were soaked. Your smile only faltered when we eventually stopped. Your hands tightened around mine.

“It’s ending,” You had said, so plainly, so bluntly.

The words stung more coming from your lips than they had from the television set.

“It feels like, any second, I’m going to wake up. And none of this would be happening,” You rubbed your thumbs across my palms as I spoke. “It feels like a bad dream.”

Your face lifted a bit. You looked at me like I was a child, like our age difference was so much more than a mere two years.

“It can’t be a bad dream, Harry. Because any dream with us together is a great dream.”

And then we kissed in the rain like one of those cliché couples, only because we had the time to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

05:   DRIZZLE

 

You were playing with my hair. The sun seeped through the blinds and caught your skin, making it seem golden. We used to joke that our love would kill us.

Now there were two poisons in the room.

Your ankle was hooked around mine. We were staring at the television, watching another re-run of another show that was abruptly cancelled after the news.

Your fingers were replaced by your lips.

“I love you,” You muttered into my hair.

You had been doing that quite often recently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

04:   RAIN

 

I was sitting in a wooden booth across from Niall. The shop smelt of coffee, pastries, and rambling. You were at the counter ordering.

I drummed my fingers involuntarily against the table. I wasn’t used to not having them entwined with yours.

Niall was drumming his fingers too. He was just fidgety; nervous.

“You know,” His eyes were glued to a spot on the wall. “I’ve been here twenty years. I’ve been a child, a teenager, and now an adult. And…nothing.”

I was unmoved by the words. Perhaps because I was more focused on how long it was taking you to pick out which kind of cheesecake you preferred.

“I mean, when I’m gone,” Niall continued, unaware of my inattentiveness. It wasn’t that his words were boring me; it was simply that they were so overused with The End approaching. “…there will be nothing. Nothing at all. Some people will leave behind blinding smiles and kind hearts and moving words. All I will leave behind are regrets. I don’t even have someone to part from.”

Niall’s last sentence broke me out of my trance.

_I don’t even have someone to part from._

And then there was a ringing in my ears and a heat in my face.

“How dare you say a fucking thing like that,” My words spit hot. I watched the way they burned Niall’s cheeks.

“The only thing worse than leaving this world is knowing that Louis has to leave it too; knowing that I will have to watch as he leaves everything behind; knowing that he will be swallowed whole and left as nothing but a trace of dust.”

You were approaching the table, a to-go bag in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

“Don’t you ever say you wish you had _the pleasure_ of watching another person die.”

I sprang up from the table and intercepted you, wrapping my arm around your waist tightly. I whispered some lie into your ear, pretending that Niall had to go. You nodded, and waved an unknowing goodbye in his direction.

I couldn’t tell if Niall’s eyes were bearing confusion or regret.

That was the last time I spoke to Niall.

He wasn’t the only one that left behind regrets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

03:   POUR

 

You fiddled with the pen between your fingers. You didn’t know I was standing in the doorway, watching the way the sun bounced off your hair, watching the way you angled your feet, watching how you cocked your head to the side.

You also didn’t know that I knew about the calendar.

I knew that you kept it in the underside of the fork drawer in the kitchen. I knew that you pulled it out each day, thumbed through the pages, marked an X on the date and then stashed it back into its hiding place. I knew that you were counting the days. The hours. The minutes.

You flipped through the pages, and then stopped. The air was so thick with silence I swear I could taste it.

And the pen almost slipped out of your fingers. I could hear your mind racing.

You marked an X on the date.

But it was the first of July.

And there, in the center of the page, was a circled box.

There, in the center of the page, was The End.

It was a few moments later that the pen dropped to the floor, followed shortly by your body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

02:   LIGHTNING

 

My legs were draped across your lap when the phone rang. It was Liam.

“I fucked up.”

I rose from the couch, leaving you there with a confused look. I tried to calm Liam down, but his breath was heavy, his words were heavy.

“He’s been there…he’s been there...all along, and now, now with The End…”

My questions and Liam’s breathing both interrupted his frantic speaking.

“Harry, I’m dying.” Blunt. True.

“Liam, we’re all dying.”

“No, I mean, I’m dying right now.”

And then it hit me. I paced quickly back towards the couch, motioned silently for you to get your phone. Liam was still on the line, his ragged breath mixed with what sounded to be sobs of pain.

I tried my best to calm him. You tried your fastest to dial emergency services.

“I love him – I’ve loved him.” A sob interrupted his sentence. “He doesn’t know.”

“Tell him,” It was the first thing I could think to say.

“It’s too late.”

“It’s not too late,” I argued. We had two weeks left. It wasn’t too late.

“No…it is…it really is.”

Liam continued to ramble. A deep sob came from the other end of the receiver.

“I love him.”

I met your eyes from across the room. You were busy telling Liam’s address to whoever was on the other end of your call. My head was rushing.

It took me a few moments to realize the deafening silence that emitted from the other line.

Liam left us before the sun could take him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

01:   THUNDER

 

Zayn heard the news a few days later.

And then it was just you and me.

At least we knew that Zayn loved him back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

00:   STORM

 

You woke me up in the middle of the night. It was sometime between Tuesday and The End. It was raining. You’ve never been afraid of rain.

You used to dance in it. You would shine with the lightning and laugh with the thunder. You would pull me out into the sheets of water and take my hands, and we would dance. Dance until our feet hurt. Dance until we were soaked.

You dragged your fingers through my hair, pulled obnoxiously through one of the curls. You didn’t smile.

You asked me to just look at you.

And I was in no position to contest, but I did anyway. I asked why you had woken me up just for me to look at you. I asked why you broke our promise to pass peacefully, silently, unknowingly, wrapped in each other’s warmth.

Your lip curved up a bit. What you told me next, it stuck with me until the sun came. What you told me next, it stayed longer than any of my senses did. I could still hear your voice ringing and ringing, long after all went black and your touch had faded.

You said that you dream of me every night; that you have since you were seventeen. You said that for a while, the dreams were all you had. This was before we touched, before we felt, before we admitted. You used to memorize my eyes, so that when you fell asleep, they were the only things you saw. And then you said, pretty soon, the dreams would be all you had. And the dreams would be endless. You wanted to make sure that the dreams would never fade. You wanted to dream of me forever.

So I looked at you.

You looked at me.

We looked at each other as the few hours passed, as the rain stopped with a mad silence, as the sun rose over the horizon.

I looked at you when the sun took us, on a Wednesday morning in July.

The last thing I saw was a sea of blue, before the tides of red and the endless black.


End file.
